


Domesticity while raining outside

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Relationship, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi stays at Bokuto's place for dinner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Kudos: 69





	Domesticity while raining outside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hair-down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772035) by [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015). 



> Day 9: Cooking.

Bokuto was humming happily as he took on one of his ’at home’ T-shirts. It was a plain grey one, but he liked it, cause it was soft and comfy. To that thought, a smile appeared on his face. Akaashi, his longtime crush, was wearing one of his comfy T-shirts right now as well. In that moment, Bokuto blessed the sudden downpour that had caught them on their way home.

Having finished dressing up, Bokuto left his room and took his way towards the kitchen. He hadn’t even reached the room yet when the heavenly scent of their food in preparation came in contact with his nose. The dual colored hair boy let out a sigh and closed his eyes, so he could savor it even better.

”If you don’t open your eyes, you’ll crash into something, Bokuto-san,” he heard Akaashi’s voice and opened his eyes reluctantly.

”Don’t be such a party pooper, Akaashi,” Bokuto whined as he walked in the kitchen. 

He found his vice-captain standing in front of the cooker, wearing a too long sleeved T-shirt and pants sliding down on his hips a bit. Bokuto closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He had to keep his composure. Kissing Akaashi right then and there would be a really bad idea.

”What are ya cookin’, ‘Kaashi?” He asked as he walked up behind him.

”Just some spaghetti with sauce,” Akaashi said, stirring the sauce in the pan in front of him while the spaghetti was cooked in the other pot.

”Smells really good,” Bokuto hummed, as he leaned over Akaashi’s shoulder, sniffing the air. His arms circled around the younger’s waist, making him stiffen up.

”Um, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi started, turning his head to the side – which was a mistake. Bokuto’s face was so close to his their noses basically touched, and his hair was still down.

”Yes, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked back, totally unfazed by how close they were.

”Would you be so kind and lay the table, please?” 

Bokuto pouted at that, but pulled back. He walked up to the counter to take out their plates and then their cutleries from the kitchen drawer. For a moment, Akaashi felt relieved, but then the feeling of missing those arms hit him like a truck.

”Table is ready!” Bokuto announced and Akaashi walked in the dining-room with their food in hand. He put some on Bokuto’s plate then on his own. After he had sat down, Bokuto put his hands together. ”Thank you for the food!” He said, then dag in.

Akaashi had to admit that the food turned out quite well. It was one of his best works, if Bokuto-san’s happy moans were anything to go by. Whenever he gave out one of them, Akaashi felt his face getting warmer and warmer.

”This is the best food I have ever eaten!” Bokuto said after swallowing another bite with a small amount of sauce on the corner of his mouth.

”You give me too much credit, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, then wiped the sauce off. ”Use your napkin, please!”


End file.
